Driver of a display panel mainly includes a data driver and a gate driver. In a gate driver, one shift register is connected to one of gate lines, and a plurality of cascaded shift registers output driving signals, so that pixels arranged in an array are scanned row by row.
With the development of touch screen technology, touch display panels integrated with a touch function and a display function have drawn more and more attention. The touch display panels are mainly classified into two types, i.e., an add-on type and an embedded type. Existing embedded touch display panels are classified into in-cell touch display panels and on-cell touch display panels. In an on-cell touch display panel, sensors are provided outside a display panel and protection glass is then attached. In an in-cell touch display panel, sensors are provided on an array substrate side, or on array substrate and color filter substrate sides, and then a display panel is formed, thereby achieving a touch function. Currently, an in-cell touch display panel performs data transmission by way of scanning to achieve a touch function. However, a driving signal and a touch signal may interfere with each other, thereby influencing the touch function.